Supernatural Rebirth : Confissões
by Crica
Summary: Não se pode renascer sem perdão. Resposta ao desafio da Det Rood. Oneshot/sem beta


"O feriado da Páscoa se aproxima.

A palavra vem do hebreu "pessach" ou "pakha" em grego e "pache" em latim, significando a transição anunciada pelo equinócio de primavera, que ocorre em 20 ou 21 de março no hemisfério norte.

Antes de ser considerada a festa da ressurreição de Cristo, anunciava o fim do inverno e a chegada da primavera. No decorrer da história, sempre representou a passagem de um tempo difícil para outro mais farto.

O sentido cristão da Páscoa remete ao amor universal. Para muitas religiões, tal comemoração acaba se atribuindo mais importância do que o Natal.

Nas notas iniciais, é importante avisar que TODOS podem participar do desafio, apenas postando seu texto conforme a proposta, e o Título de "Supernatural-rebirth" mais o nome próprio (por assim dizer) em seguida, para indicar que o texto é a resposta ao desafio." D e t R o o d.

oooOOOooo

_**SUPERNATURAL – REBIRTH : Confissões**_

As noites de sábado eram sempre as mais animadas.

Eram.

Ainda não tinha se dado conta, até aquele momento, há quanto tempo não saíam juntos para tomar uma cerveja e jogar sinuca numa noite de sábado.

A rotina dos quartos de motel, da busca pelo inevitável e aquela sensação de fracasso, de impotência estavam lá, claras como o dia, no meio da madrugada.

Puxou o ar com vontade e sentou-se na cama. Quem sabe aquele ovo no meio da garganta acabaria por descer com a inspiração...

Na cama ao lado, Dean dormia tranquilo – coisa rara, ultimamente – com o braço esquerdo dobrado sobre o tronco.

Até na penumbra era fácil distinguir a cicatriz no ombro. Dean e sua mania de dormir sem camisa...Aquela queimadura avermelhada não os deixava esquecer, os mantinha acorrentados a um passado de sombras e a um futuro ainda mais obscuro.

Seus olhos pousaram sobre a mão do mais velho. As mãos de seu irmão contavam sua história.

As mãos que o haviam tirado do fogo, que o alimentaram, que embalaram seu sono e o guiaram pelos caminhos da vida. Aquelas mãos sempre estiveram lá, ao alcance das suas, a qualquer hora, para o que precisasse ou desejasse.

Sentiu vergonha. E medo. E uma saudade do tamanho do universo.

" _Eu já deveria ter te contado, sabe? Mas não encontro as palavras. Não saberia nem como começar._

_Ainda bem que você dorme. Porque não me atrevo a dizer em voz alta o que me vem agora. Eu queria mesmo poder te dizer._

_Queria poder fazê-lo entender._

_Eu sinto que você me olha e não me vê mais. Isso me apavora. Mas sabe o que não entendo? Por que ainda está aqui? _

_Estou perdido, Dean... Nós dois estamos, não é ? Já passamos por tanta coisa. Já enganamos a morte mais vezes do que deveríamos...E olhe para nós agora. Estamos meio mortos. Está tudo meio morto aqui dentro._

_Eu queria poder te abraçar como antes. Poder olhar bem dentro dos seus olhos sem sentir vergonha do que me tornei. Sem ter medo de que você descubra o que eu fiz. Sinto falta daquela sintonia que chegava a ser ridícula de tão visível._

_Já reparou que ninguém mais tem insinuado que somos gays? É. Você ia perguntar que graça tem nisso. Mas era engraçado. Era como se dissessem que caminhávamos num mesmo passo. Era a cumplicidade, Dean._

_Eu preciso de você. Preciso do seu perdão. Preciso que você esteja comigo. E você sempre está, não é ? Você está comigo no silêncio. Na cara feia, ainda que em silêncio._

_Sinto falta do seu riso solto. Das piadas de mal gosto e até das brincadeiras idiotas. Você pode até achar que estou ficando louco, mas sinto falta de você me dizendo o quanto sou chato._

_Só me falta coragem. Falta a coragem pra confessar. E não dá pra receber o perdão sem uma confissão, eu sei. Mas eu me arrependo, se isso vale alguma coisa. Me arrependo por tê-lo decepcionado e por não ter sido forte o suficiente."_

_ Sam?

_ Te acordei ?

_ Não. Insônia outra vez?

_ Só vou pegar um copo d'água.

_ Tem certeza? Está tudo bem?

_ Sim. Volte a dormir. Está tudo certo.

oooOOOooo

**N/A:** Não sei se consegui responder ao desafio como deveria- principalmente depois de ler o texto da Empty , que descreveu com maestria o sentido da ressurreição - O renascimento necessita de uma mudança de atitudes, na minha opinião. E para mudar é necessário estar consciente e admitir que precisa trilhar um novo caminho, senão, tudo continua como estava.

É isso. Espero que apreciem, de qualquer forma.


End file.
